


A Little More of You

by LuketheWriter



Series: College! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Another fall semester story, Bottom Yaku Morisuke, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Freshman and senior are hooking up again, Gay Sex, Intercrural Sex, Lev is tol and Yaku is smol, M/M, Making Out, POV Third Person Limited, Size Difference, Smut, Top Haiba Lev, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuketheWriter/pseuds/LuketheWriter
Summary: "Morisuke didn’t want to admit it out loud, but this annoyance he had was the joy that he savored the most. He loved Lev in a sexually selfish way; he wanted nothing else than to be enveloped in the vast space Lev’s body occupied and to climb every single limb like it was his own playground. But he didn’t think his superiors would take it too well when they realized Morisuke was starting his shifts late all because he fell in love with a boy three years younger than him. Oh well."Morisuke wants a little more of Lev.





	A Little More of You

**Author's Note:**

> More college Haikyu AU smut! I wanted to post this yesterday after finishing it Sunday, but I was so tired after such a long week and ended up watching bits and pieces of a RuPaul's Drag Race DVD instead. Oops. Anyway, at least it's up now! I love these two together, from their size difference to the personality clash. This fanfic, as a result, was really fun to write when I remembered that Morisuke was Yaku's first name and not his last (:.
> 
> The title is grabbed from Alessia Cara's "A Little More", which is an excellent song from an excellent album.

1:00 a.m. The dull green numbers of the clock flickered against the wall as Morisuke adjusted his left earbud, content on finishing the episode of _Dexter_ playing from his laptop while his Chemistry seminar flashcards lay forgotten on the wood of his dark. As soon as the credits started rolling, he would make one last round of the dorm before showering and going to bed. Good thing his seminar lecture was in the afternoon; that way, he could sleep in until eight and then pour himself cereal for breakfast and get started on the rest of his homework. It was a perfect plan.

A knock resounded on his door.

So much for a perfect plan.

Morisuke sighed and took out his headphones, closing his laptop and getting up from his desk chair. He should’ve known this was going to happen. Someone always knew his schedule, when he was going to leave to check every single floor of Kennedy and Rochester Hall to see who was breaking quiet hours, how much alcohol was really on the so-called “dry floors”, and what decorations from orientation had been torn down even though it had only been a few weeks since classes has started. It wasn’t even October yet. Stupid freshmen.

He walked over to his door and opened it. “What do you want, Lev?”

Lev Haiba: one of the 100 or so freshmen living in Kennedy Hall and the biggest pain in Morisuke’s ass in recent memory. Lev roomed with So Inuoka up on the third floor, and the amount of noise these two caused created enough headaches for Morisuke to wonder if he needed to buy more Advil. They had way too much energy for eighteen-year-olds, and they were obnoxiously tall. Lev, in particular, had a foot over Morisuke, and Morisuke had to crane his neck up every single time he talked to Lev.

But the complaints didn’t end there. Lev and So had been the source of an infamous noise complaint their first full week here: blasting “Eye of the Tiger” as they were preparing for their first night of actual homework. As soon as the resident assistant on the third floor got the report and failed to stop it, she called Morisuke, the person above her in the RA chain but below her in the floor plan. Needless to say, Morisuke had stormed up the stairs from the first floor and knocked on that door with enough force that he was surprised he didn’t leave a dent in the wood. Then came the chew-out, loud enough that Morisuke could feel the stares of every single student living on that floor burning into the back of his head; he didn’t care. So was easily the more apologetic of the two, blubbering and trying to hide his red cheeks when he apologized, saying he didn’t even hear the knocking and calling of his RA because he and Lev were having too much fun. Lev, on the other hand, was easygoing about the whole thing, laughing it off and saying it was no big deal; stuff like this happened all the time, after all.

Morisuke could still feel the vein faintly throbbing in his forehead from that encounter now, looking at this 6’6” annoyance with his soft and neat gray hair and those mischievous light green eyes and those big dimples and those long and muscular arms and legs, shown off in that A-shirt and gray shorts like nobody’s business. And those lips. They’re slightly chapped but soft, perfect for the short and passionate kisses they’ve shared since Lev came to personally apologize to Morisuke right before his shift started and Morisuke responded by asking for a kiss and then they were making out on Morisuke’s bed, Lev’s big hand traveling down until it was cupping Morisuke’s ass underneath his underwear and Morisuke yelping that he was close and Lev running to grab a tissue and then yanking Morisuke’s sweatpants down so he could climax and not get it everywhere.

Then there were the other times that followed, no penetration but Morisuke gladly taking Lev’s cock in his mouth and swallowing every single drop of come that came out of something that, like Lev, was obnoxious. Obnoxiously big, so to speak.

Morisuke didn’t want to admit it out loud, but this annoyance he had was the joy that he savored the most. He loved Lev in a sexually selfish way; he wanted nothing else than to be enveloped in the vast space Lev’s body occupied and to climb every single limb like it was his own playground. But he didn’t think his superiors would take it too well when they realized Morisuke was starting his shifts late all because he fell in love with a boy three years younger than him. Oh well.

It wasn’t part of the plan, but Morisuke didn’t regret making that decision. Right now, however, he was not in the mood for any of this.

“Hey, Morisuke,” Lev said. “Just thought I’d hang out with you during your shift.”

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Morisuke asked. “This is only going to take fifteen minutes. It might be a waste of your time.”

“But I’m making the time,” Lev shot back, a wide grin taking over his face. “Besides, I like hanging out with you. You’re fun.”

Morisuke willed himself not to blush, but he could still feel a little heat rush to his cheeks anyway. “Thanks, I guess. Let’s get moving so I can go to bed.”

Lev took a deep breath, and Morisuke knew that meant he was going to shout something even though it was way past what anyone would consider a normal hour to be loud. He glared at Lev, and Lev quickly coughed and whispered what he wanted to yell instead. “Roger.”

The two set off down Kennedy Hall’s first floor and made quick work of every floor on Kennedy and Rochester. It was a surprisingly quiet night; there was usually one room on second floor Rochester that had trap music and laughter leaking out from underneath the closed door, but they weren’t making any noise tonight. It was probably because Thursday had bled into Friday; it wasn’t the weekend quite yet, so no one was willing to try something.

But that didn’t change the trash Morisuke found on the floors. Empty boxes of beer were haphazardly thrown into recycling bins, a bottle of wine was somehow on the floor, one push away from rolling down the hall, and more streamers that the RAs had hung up during orientation week, blue and gold and somewhat cheap but still put up with care, had been torn from the ceiling with the tape still on, clinging onto dust from the linoleum.

Morisuke groaned as he stormed up to one of the loose streamers on top floor Rochester and attempted to toss it up so it could stick to the ceiling. No dice. Then he tried standing on his tippy toes to get it back on, but nothing worked. He huffed and strained his legs to really try and get it reattached, to no avail. Then Lev took it from his fingers and put it up for him.

Curse him and his stupid height.

“You know,” Lev said, “I was thinking of applying to become an RA my sophomore year.”

Morisuke almost fell over. “What?”

“Yeah.” If Lev had registered Morisuke’s shock, he didn’t show it. He just kept smiling as he fiddled with the streamer in his fingers. It made Morisuke want to kick him, kiss him…either or. “I think it would be fun. You make it look so cool. I’d get to meet so many new people and be friends with them, at least for a year. I’d help the new generation of students be at home here. It seems like it means a lot.”

“I’m sorry to burst your optimistic bubble,” Morisuke said, “but this job’s a lot harder than most.” He started walking over to one of the staircase doors, Lev following behind with slaps of his sandals. “Take that from someone who’s been doing this for three years and has worked their way up to the position they’re at now. It requires a lot of responsibility. You have to stay up late, deal with all kinds of issues, and negotiate with a bunch of wild freshmen, which should sound familiar.”

As soon as Morisuke pushed down on the handle of the door, he felt guilt worm its way into his head. He shouldn’t have said that. As much as he couldn’t stand Lev, he also begrudgingly respected him, and he didn’t want to be that one asshole who threw in little jabs to knock people down a few pegs and then feel good when they successfully landed. Besides, Lev’s recklessness was part of his charm. He shouldn’t have to get rid of it just because somebody told him to.

Things were silent between the two of them as they went back to Rochester’s second floor and then walked through the building lobby to get to Kennedy. After they traveled down one more flight of stairs and were in front of Morisuke’s door, Morisuke had to break the quiet somehow. “Lev, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—”

Lev laughed. Morisuke whipped his head around to see Lev, eyes closed, with a big grin on his face, cheeks pink. “You don’t need to apologize! That’s just your way of putting things.” His eyes opened, and Morisuke stared right into those emerald green irises. “I know I need to be more responsible, but I’ll work on it. I just want to have fun in college, and even if being an RA is a big step, I think it’ll be a good one. It’ll be a risk I’ll love to take, you know? There’s no harm in that.”

“N-no, there really isn’t.” Morisuke didn’t know why he had difficulty getting those words out. Maybe it was because he thought Lev was right. There really wasn’t any risk in trying. Maybe Lev would be accepted if his credentials were good enough. Maybe he would make an awesome RA. Morisuke wouldn’t know because he’d been gone, but maybe he should let his heart give him a little faith.

“All right,” Lev said. He backed up a little, throwing his hand up to wave goodbye. “Good night, Morisuke! See you in the morning. Well, when there’s daylight morning. Bye!”

That was it for tonight, then. Lev was going to go to bed, Morisuke would take a shower and do the same, and then that would be it. No kissing, no hands exploring, no moment where Morisuke decided to throw caution to the wind and have some fun with a guy three years younger than him, one that drove him up the wall and under the covers every single time. But what if that’s what Morisuke wanted? He would be such a hypocrite for doing this, but—

Morisuke turned away from the wood, ran over to Lev, grabbed onto his fingers, stood on his toes once again, and gave him a fierce stare. Lev understood what that meant (Morisuke could see that in those beautiful eyes), and then the two of them were kissing.

Lev’s lips tasted like cinnamon and spearmint, polar opposites that were confusing as hell and hot as fuck. The warmth and the cold, Morisuke’s racing heart and Lev’s cool shoulder against his fingers, was enough to make Morisuke’s legs buckle. He needed something to steady himself against: his dorm door. He backed up, Lev following, and they continued to make out right where Morisuke had left moments before, tongues slipping in mouths and panting echoing in their ears.

They separated, Lev cocking his head while breathing. “Did you change your mind from earlier? I thought you just wanted to go to bed.”

“So did I,” Morisuke admitted, smirking a little to himself. “But you’re like a magnet, Lev. Fuck. I know it sounds cheesy, but you’re so electrifying. I want to be drawn to you even when you annoy the crap out of me.”

Lev beamed. “I see what you did there.”

Morisuke moaned as Lev’s hand cupped the front of his sweatpants, his cock pulsing beneath the freshman’s touch, eager for direct stimulation. “Enough being a smartass. Let’s go inside.”

As much as it pained him to do so, Morisuke broke away from Lev’s hand and grabbed his key out of his pocket, unlocking his door and revealing darkness, an open bed. As soon as Lev was in, Morisuke zipped to his desk to turn on at least a little light, ripping off his pajamas after he was done and falling onto his mattress completely naked.

“No fair!” Lev whined. “I wanted to do that!”

“Too bad,” Morisuke replied.

“Who knew you were such a tease, Morisuke?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t asked that every single time I brought you close to coming with a blowjob and then held you off from it.”

Lev clapped a hand over his mouth, muffled laughter coming through his fingers. “You have a point."

Morisuke smiled. “Can you do me a favor and grab the lube and condoms from my bottom drawer, please?”

“Yeah!” Lev threw his undershirt over his head as he walked over to Morisuke’s desk. Morisuke admired the soft cut of Lev’s chest and stomach, those pecs and abs hinting at future prominence or comfortable just the way they were. He watched Lev’s arms dig for the small box of Magnums and the bottle of Astroglide and his legs walk over to the bed, kneeling on the mattress and making the springs creak. “Do you want me to finger you or…”

“As much as I’d love that, prepping me is gonna take a while with how big your cock is,” Morisuke said.

Lev cheekily grinned, pulling down his pants and underwear with one hand just enough for his dick to pop out.

“Ew, stop being a troll,” Morisuke groaned. “But do you see what I mean?” He pointed at Lev’s penis. “That’s gonna require at least three fingers, if we’re lucky. I have another idea.”

Lev finished getting his bottoms off and started absentmindedly stroking himself. “What did you have in mind?”

Morisuke brought his thighs together. “How about some intercrural sex?”

There was no way to see Lev’s expression through his legs, but Morisuke heard a sharp intake of breath and couldn’t help relishing it with a self-satisfied smirk.

“I-I’ve never done that before,” Lev admitted. “Is it like being inside you or—”

“It’ll be close.” Morisuke rolled up so he was sitting on his ass, although this led him to stare right at Lev’s cock, which was already standing at attention. “Geez, Lev, did suggesting that turn you on that much?”

Lev blushed, rubbing a hand through the back of his hair. “Sorry. You’re just so sexy, Morisuke.”

“And so are you,” Morisuke fired back. “There’s no need to apologize. Here.” He gave Lev a chaste kiss on the lips. “Get a condom and some lube on and I can help you out.”

He collapsed back on the bed, bringing his legs back together. He closed his eyes, listening to Lev ripping open the condom wrapper, sliding it down, and uncapping the lube. When he felt the freshman shift outside him, he opened his eyes to find Lev leaning down inches away from his face. “Okay. What now?”

“You’re going to bring your dick right up to my legs,” Morisuke said, Lev following his instructions, “and you’re going to fuck the space between my thighs, maybe frot against my cock if you want.”

“Okay,” Lev laughed, his hands going up to grip Morisuke’s kneecaps. Palms slid down the skin of Morisuke’s legs, and Morisuke tried his best to stifle a gasp. “What if I don’t have enough lube on and I hurt you?”

“If you need more lube, feel free to put it on,” Morisuke added. “I won’t be upset.”

“Okay. Just checking.” Lev bit his lip, looking down at Morisuke. Morisuke noticed a little fear in those eyes, something he’d never seen before.

“Hey, you’re not gonna screw this up,” Morisuke whispered. “It’ll be great. You’ll be great. You’ve got this.”

Lev nodded, shoulders falling down and a determined smile popping up on his face. Without a word, he placed his cock between the space and moved forward. Morisuke hissed at the friction, feeling the slick lube and Lev’s throbbing penis move against his skin. When Lev’s pelvis pressed into the taut skin of Morisuke’s legs, Morisuke looked down and was stunned all over again by how long and thick Lev was. How Lev did not acknowledge his own size was something Morisuke would never understand, but if it led to scorching moments like this, Morisuke wasn’t complaining.

Lev pulled back out and slid back in a little bit faster. He did this several more times, the pattern increasing in speed bit by bit with every slide. Morisuke’s breath caught in his lungs, imagining penetration, Lev reaching someplace deep inside him and causing him to yell out his name. This sensation was pretty close, though, thankfully, and he bucked against Lev’s cock, feeling his own hardening. He let out a gasp at a particularly good stroke where Lev’s penis finally touched his, eyes rolling back in his head.

When they came back, Lev had his arms braced on either side of Morisuke, a serious face drawn on his brows, his lips. “Does this feel good?”

“God, it feels more than good, Lev,” Morisuke groaned. “Fuck, I think I’m gonna come.”

“Already?” Lev giggled, cutting off into a moan as Morisuke grabbed both of their cocks.

“I’m gonna try and aim on my chest so the sheets don’t get too dirty,” Morisuke said. “I gave you the condom because you come a lot and everywhere.”

“Hey, no fair!” Lev pouted.

“I may make the rules, but your body’s to blame for breaking them,” Morisuke teased. “Your ridiculously tall and hot body, Lev. God, keep fucking me.”

They made out as Lev started sliding at an impossible speed, meeting Morisuke’s hand and penis each time. A few seconds later, Lev pulled back and clenched his teeth as he came within the latex. Morisuke followed not long after, gripping his cock and releasing semen all over his abs. Both of their dicks pulsed in tandem, and it got a few extra moans out of them.

A few moments passed with the two of them staring at each other, and then Lev slowly disentangled himself so he could grab some tissues from Morisuke’s desk.

“Thanks,” Morisuke said as Lev handed him a tissue. He wiped up the come and bunched it all in the middle of the papery material, passing it back to Lev. Lev took it in his fingers while getting his condom off and wiping down his dick with another Kleenex. When all was said and done, he got off the mattress and threw the tissues away.

Morisuke got up slowly, pulling the sheets back and beckoning Lev to them. “Wanna join me?”

Lev turned and grinned. “I never thought you’d ask.” He turned off Morisuke’s desk light and settled under the covers with the RA. Morisuke’s head settled into Lev’s chest, and he breathed in the scent of Lev’s sweat and lingering deodorant.

“Hey, Lev,” he mumbled. “I know this whole situation has been kind of weird, but it’s because I like you.”

Morisuke felt Lev stiffen around him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Morisuke breathed, watching Lev’s skin prickle. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I do. And this goes to more than just having sex with you. I know this will sound wild, but I’ve been teasing the idea of being in a relationship with you secretly in my mind, and I think I like it.”

There was a pause. Morisuke could hear Lev’s sped-up intake of air, and then he started talking. “That sounds awesome.”

Morisuke looked up at Lev’s chin. “It does?”

Lev nodded, smiling. “I mean, your being a senior and my being a freshman might be a little awkward, but that’s okay. I like you, Morisuke. When I think about you, I see more than just your body. Your no-nonsense attitude is fun; you don’t put up with any of my shenanigans, no matter how hard I try to push your buttons. You still take me seriously despite that, though. And to imagine what our sex could be like…do you know how many times I’ve come all over myself thinking about that?”

“Oh my god, Lev, stop!” Morisuke snorted, smacking Lev’s arm. “That’s embarrassing!”

“Well, yeah, for me. But not for you.” Lev’s fingers settled in Morisuke’s short brown hair. “Never for you.”

Morisuke hummed, giving Lev one last kiss and keeping his eyes closed. “So let’s do this?”

“Definitely,” Lev murmured. “See you in about seven hours, Morisuke.”

Morisuke was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this fic, kudo, bookmark, or leave a comment. Whichever method you prefer.


End file.
